Peur de rien
by ChocoChoji
Summary: Je l'ai perdue. Elle était ma vie. Jamais je ne retrouverai mon sourire, il est parti avec elle. SongFic basée sur : Peur de rien - Les Pistolets Roses & Deathfic.


**Peur de rien**

Je n'aurais jamais dû te laisser partir seule. Pourtant il faisait si beau, le soleil brillait de tous ses feux et le vent était doux ce matin. Terminées les guerres de tous côtés, le village de la feuille était maintenant d'une tranquillité qu'appréciait tous les habitants. Malgré tout, j'avais un mauvais pressentiment. Tu sais le genre d'impression qui nous serre l'estomac, qui nous donne une soudaine envie de vomir et qu'on se sent perdu l'espace de quelques secondes. Cette peur silencieuse qui nous prend à la gorge sans avertissement. J'aurais dû l'écouter. J'aurais tellement dû...

 _Ça me tue depuis que t'es partie,_

 _De savoir que je t'aurais plus jamais dans ma vie,_

 _J'me demande pourquoi ils sont venus te chercher,_

 _Jamais j'aurais la force de leur pardonner,_

Tout ça à cause d'une simple mission de rang C. Tsunade te l'avait demandé à toi, en solitaire, car elle savait que tu voulais continuer de faire tes preuves en tant que ninja, devant ton père pour lui montrer que tu n'étais pas qu'un fardeau pour la famille Hyuuga. Une simple mission d'escorte, il n'y a rien de plus simple, non? C'est exactement ce que tu m'as dit, devant les portes de Konoha, avec ce sourire que tu ne partages qu'avec moi. Tes cheveux couleur nuit tirant sur le violet volaient légèrement sous le vent matinal. Ton délicieux parfum de lilas se rendant jusqu'à mes narines. Tu te rappelles évidemment que je suis fou de cette flagrance qui te ressemble : douce, envoutante, énigmatique, toi. Nous discutions de sujets futiles comme le projet de cet été de repeindre les murs de notre chambre à coucher et de poser de plus grandes fenêtres dans le salon. Tu es comme une fleur, tu as besoin de soleil pour grandir.

Puis la jeune fille que tu devais escorter arriva, une jeune Genin qui devait se rendre rapidement au village de Suna. Il était entendu qu'à mi-chemin, Kankurô prendrait la relève, ce n'était donc pas une mission de longue haleine : tu devais être de retour au maximum le lendemain matin. Malgré tout, j'avais peur. Terriblement peur. Affreusement peur. Je t'ai fait part de mon inquiétude mais tu m'as souris et embrassé tendrement sur les lèvres. « Tu t'inquiètes beaucoup trop, mon kitsune, je suis une grande fille maintenant et je sais me défendre ». Tu me le répétais sans cesse et dieu sait que tu es devenue une kunoichi d'élite. J'en ai eu les preuves durant le passé et je t'ai aimé davantage. Sur un dernier au revoir, tu as franchi les portes de Konoha accompagnée de ta protégée. Je t'ai fait un signe de la main et j'ai résisté à la tentation de courir vers toi pour te serrer encore une fois dans mes bras. Si j'avais su ce qui allait arriver, j'aurais tout fait pour t'empêcher de partir.

 _Tu m'as dis : « Je t'aimerai tout le temps »,_

 _Le jour où j'ai vu mon âme s'enfuir en courant,_

 _J'ai supplié les anges de venir me chercher,_

 _Que c'était le seul moyen d'être avec toi,_

Quand je me suis réveillé le lendemain matin, j'étais convaincu de ressentir la chaleur de ton corps contre moi et ton souffle tiède dans mon cou. Par contre, lorsque j'ai ouvert les yeux, ton côté du lit était vide et froid. C'est exactement à ce moment que j'ai paniqué. Mon cœur battait comme jamais et lorsque j'ai entendu quelqu'un tambouriner dans ma porte comme un forcené, j'ai eu l'impression que mon monde venait de s'arrêter. C'est flou dans ma tête, je me souviens avoir ouvert la porte et d'entendre Kiba me lancer un charabia de mots que je comprenais à peine. Tout ce que j'ai retenu, c'est « Hinata », « Blessée » et « Hôpital ». Sans faire attention au reste de la conversation, je l'ai bousculé et j'ai couru. J'ai couru comme si la mort était à mes trousses. J'ai couru comme si l'enfer allait s'ouvrir sous mes pieds. J'ai couru jusqu'à faire éclater mes poumons. Sakura m'attendait à l'entrée de l'hôpital, les yeux rougis d'avoir trop pleuré, mais c'était bien le cadet de mes soucis. Elle a compris puisque, sans rien dire, elle m'a guidé dans ce labyrinthe de corridors jusqu'à une chambre et a ouvert la porte. Je me suis dirigé d'un pas presque mécanique vers le lit qui occupait la majorité de la pièce et je t'ai vu toi. Ta peau de neige était tâchée de sang. Tes cheveux ébène étaient sales et emmêlés. Mais le pire, c'était tes lèvres. Celles que j'ai tant touchées. Celles que j'ai tant goûtées. Le rose est devenu rouge foncé, presque noir, glacées de ce liquide donc je devinais l'origine, qui coulait le long de ton menton. Beaucoup de nos amis était présents autour de toi, en plus de Tsunade qui me regardait avec un mélange de tendresse et de pitié. Mais je m'en foutais. Je n'avais d'yeux que pour toi, car malgré ton état, tu restes la plus belle femme du monde à mes yeux.

Lorsque tes yeux se sont entrouverts, j'ai pris ta main gauche dans la mienne et je l'ai serrée si fort que j'aurais pu la briser. Tes lèvres ont remué et j'ai approché mon oreille de ta bouche pour entendre ta voix. Cette ultime phrase hante mes jours, brûle mes nuits, me rend fou à lier. « Je t'aimerais tout le temps ». Ce fut tes derniers mots, ensuite tu as relâché l'emprise sur ma main et j'ai su que tout était terminé. C'est uniquement à cet instant que j'ai déposé ma joue sur ton ventre et que j'ai pleuré. Je n'entendais plus rien, je ne ressentais plus rien. J'étais ma douleur et elle m'envahissait. Elle m'engourdissait. Elle était comme un baume qui ankylosait mon cœur pour qu'il devienne insensible à la douleur. Je ne sais pas combien de temps je suis resté à tes côtés mais il fallut que Kiba me tire hors de la chambre puisque j'aurais pu rester sans bouger jusqu'à ce que la mort vienne me chercher. Tout ce que je voulais, c'est passer l'éternité avec toi. J'avais tellement mal. Mon rêve de devenir Hokage me semblait sombre et illusoire sans toi à mes côtés. Maintenant, j'étais seul. Et je me devais de survivre.

 _J'ai pu peur de rien maintenant,_

 _Même si je sais que ça sera pu jamais comme avant,_

 _Je ferme les yeux, j'veux juste me souvenir,_

 _Que peu à peu, je dois te laisser partir,_

Le jour de ton enterrement, j'avais troqué mon fameux habit orange pour une chemise noire et un pantalon tout aussi sombre. Physiquement je me préparais à te voir pour la dernière fois, mais mentalement j'avais l'impression d'être mort avec toi. J'étais sur le pilote automatique et personne n'osait me rendre visite ou simplement prendre de mes nouvelles. La bombe à retardement que j'étais menaçait d'exploser à n'importe quel moment. Comme lors de la commémoration du troisième Hokage, il pleuvait, comme si tous les ninjas montés au ciel avant toi pleuraient leur peine. Je suis convaincu que même toi tu pleurais en voyant l'homme misérable que j'étais devenu. Je les voyais tous, Ino, Shikamaru, Chôji, tes coéquipiers Shino et Kiba, Sakura et même Kankurô me tourner autour comme des vautours autour d'une proie. Je savais que c'était leur moyen de me montrer leur soutien mais ils m'agressaient plus qu'ils ne m'aidaient. Après avoir déposé l'ultime fleur sur ta tombe, je me suis sauvé comme un lâche. Le fameux Naruto Uzumaki, qui avait toujours promis à quiconque osait le défier qu'il n'abandonnait jamais, est parti noyer sa peine et son désespoir dans son appartement...notre appartement. Plus tard dans la journée, Kankurô et venu toquer à ma fenêtre. Je le détestais de tout mon âme. Il a essayé de me parler de ce qui s'est passé ce fameux jour, à quel point il avait tout fait pour te sauver. À quel point il s'en voulait de ce qui était arrivé. Comment la situation a dégénéré lorsque trois ninjas de rang S sont apparus par surprise pour enlever la jeune Genin dont les parents étaient très influents dans les villages. Comment tu avais donné sa vie pour sauver la jeune fille. Mais je ne voulais rien entendre. C'est de sa faute si tu es morte, il aurait pu faire quelque chose, n'importe quoi... Kankurô fini par partir et je me suis roulé en boule dans mon lit, les yeux fermés de toutes mes forces pour arrêter de voir ton visage. Je t'aimais tellement Hinata, si tu savais...

 _J'ai manqué la moitié de ma vie,_

 _À me dire que sans toi, tout était fini,_

 _Que la bouteille sera toujours là pour moi,_

 _Que je serais sûrement capable de t'oublier,_

La vie reprit peu à peu son cours pour les ninjas et le peuple de Konoha. Les missions s'enchaînaient pour tout le monde, même pour moi. En fait, je me noyais dans les missions. Je les enchaînais, demandant toujours des missions de rang B ou supérieur. Je n'avais plus peur de mourir. Il n'y avait plus rien qui me retenait dans ce village, j'y étais donc le moins souvent possible. J'étais devenu très violent, presque sanguinaire et contrairement à mes premières missions, il était rare que je n'achève pas un ennemi. C'est comme si toute ma bonté et mon savoir-vivre étaient partis avec toi, rejoindre les anciens Hokages. J'avais un trou dans le cœur et plus rien ne m'émouvait. Sakura avait longtemps essayé de remettre un sourire sur mon visage mais en vain, j'étais devenu un pur assassin.

Je commençais à oublier ta voix et cela me fit très peur. Tu visitais mes rêves et ils se transformaient en cauchemar, t'imaginant dans un bain de sang à hurler mon prénom. Je me réveillais toujours en sursaut, de la sueur coulant le long du dos et j'étais incapable de me rendormir par la suite. J'ai toutefois trouvé un moyen malsain, mais efficace pour dormir d'un sommeil sans rêves. Mon quotidien ressemblait donc à effectuer mes missions, boire jusqu'à oublier mon prénom et dormir. Évidemment, tu aurais désapprouvé mais je m'en foutais. Je picolais énormément, j'avais l'impression de redevenir heureux comme lorsque tu étais avec moi. Je t'imagine à mes côtés à rire de mes grimaces et de mon porte-monnaie de grenouille que tu aimais tant. De mes cheveux en bataille lorsque je me réveillais. De ma manie de manger des ramens à toute heure de la journée. Je finissais toujours mes soirées à pleurer de tout mon saoul en serrant ton oreiller contre mon cœur et en maudissant ton prénom. Je voulais t'oublier, oublier cette cuisante douleur...C'était impossible. Je t'aimais trop.

 _Maintenant, j'peux te voir sourire,_

 _Parce que je le sais que t'as pu à souffrir,_

 _J'veux juste voir le soleil dans tes yeux,_

 _Pour qu'un jour, on se retrouve tous les deux,_

Les mois passent, puis les années et contrairement à ce que j'aurais pu croire, ça va mieux. J'apprends à vivre sans ta présence. Évidemment, jamais je ne serais heureux que tu sois partie. J'ai toujours l'impression qu'un morceau de mon cœur manque dans ma poitrine et qu'il ne reviendra jamais complètement. J'ai quand même pris conscience avec du recul que ta mort t'a libéré de ta famille, eux qui ont toujours été un grand poids sur tes épaules. Ton père t'a empêchée de t'épanouir, te rabaissant sans cesse sans voir ta vraie valeur. Hanabi a toujours été la préférée, ce qui t'a malheureusement laissé la place de bonne deuxième. Tu m'en parlais souvent, tu te montrais forte en disant que cela te laissait indifférente, mais je savais très bien que c'était le contraire. C'est pour te montrer capable aux yeux de ton père que tu continuais de t'entraîner sans relâche, rentrant tard le soir et partant tôt le matin. Les rumeurs courent comme quoi ton père a également eu de la difficulté à se remettre de sa mort. Lors d'une mission avec Neji, il m'a dit qu'Hiashi avait des regrets et qu'il ne se pardonnera jamais ce qu'il s'est passé. C'est dommage qu'il faille un évènement tragique pour qu'il comprenne à quel point tu es importante, hein Hinata?

Il y a toujours des soirs où je craque et que je redeviens nostalgique. Le jour de ton anniversaire par exemple, ou durant la Saint-Valentin. Tu te rappelles l'habitude qu'on avait prise? Nous allions chez Ichiraku et ensuite nous mangions de la fondue au chocolat, tu en raffolais. Le chocolat nous coulait sur les doigts, c'était si drôle que je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire. Je souhaiterais te revoir au moins une fois. Pouvoir admirer ton visage où se reflétait mon image, ton petit soleil tu me disais, et passer mes doigts dans tes cheveux fins en te disant sans arrêt à quel point je t'aime. Parfois, je regarde le ciel comme Shikamaru m'en a appris l'art et j'imagine des formes dans les nuages. Je jurerais te voir me sourire et je souris aussi. Je reprends goût au bonheur, même s'il est moins grand que lorsque tu étais avec moi. Je viendrai te rejoindre un jour, mais je sais que tu ne voudrais pas de moi toute suite à tes côtés.

 _J'ai pu peur de rien maintenant,_

 _Même si je sais que ça sera pu jamais comme avant,_

 _Je ferme les yeux, j'veux juste me souvenir,_

 _Et peu à peu, je dois te laisser partir,_

Maintenant, je suis plus serein avec moi-même. J'ai compris beaucoup de choses avec le temps qui passe. Je sais maintenant que, malgré que tu sois partie, je ne dois pas m'autodétruire. Ce n'est certainement pas ce que tu aurais voulu et avec tout le respect que j'ai toujours pour toi, je dois continuer de vivre. Vivre pour nous deux.

 _J'ai pu peur de rien maintenant,_

 _Même si je sais que ça sera pu jamais comme avant,_

 _Je ferme les yeux, j'veux juste te voir sourire,_

 _Et peu à peu, je dois te laisser mourir._

Vivre avec ton souvenir. Vivre avec l'impression que tu es toujours à mes côtés. Vivre avec ta main dans la mienne. Vivre pour reprendre mon rêve là où je l'ai laissé. Vivre pour devenir Hokage, le pourquoi tu m'as toujours admiré. Je deviendrais Hokage pour toi, pour nous. Rien ne pourra m'arrêter car maintenant, je n'ai peur de rien.


End file.
